Innocent Art
by Alpha-Mutt
Summary: Alex is a Chuunin, she is also an artist on the side. One day the Hokage tells her that someone, Jiraiya, might want to hire her for a big project. So big that she will need a body gaurd! Who better to protect the Icha Icha artist than Kakashi. KakashixOc


Yo! This fanfic is for one of my friends^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto . ...But I do own Alex! XD XD 3 lol

**Alex's POV**

_Paranoid. _The thought crossed Alex's mind as her grip on the painting tightened. _I don't know why I'm so paranoid_. She stopped walking, moved the folder so it wouldn't fall, then continued on to her destination. '_It's a cliche nice day and nothing should happen to these until I get them to the Hokage', _she reasured herself and her hand loosened its grip on the painting. '_The worst that could possibly happen is they could fall on the ground'. _Her thoughts paused for exactly 1.5 seconds before an image of the painting she had spent the last month of her life on, in a puddle of mud, and the drawings in the folder blowing away in the wind assaulted her brain. Alex's shoulders tensed and her grip tightened again. Alex turned into an alley then emerged into the crowded streets of the market. She looked down to the items she was carrying under her left arm. '_The Hokage herself requested this painting and I need the drawings for potential clients'_. Alex quickened her pace in hopes of getting to the Hokage Tower sooner but as she rounded the corner, a voice was calling out to her amidst the chaos. As her eyes pulled up, she glimpsed the owner of the "Nuts and Stuff" stall was waving frantically at her, pulling her attention away from the body crossing her path. Only as she was colliding with the figure did she realize her predicament. Her first reaction was to cling to the art and scrunch her face up as the man side-swiped her, sending her plummetting into the dirt. She landed with an 'oopmh'. Thankfully her painting survived the fall unscathed. Startled she looked up, an apology forming on her lips.

"I'm sor-" She was cut off by the scowling man.

"Watch where the hell you're going! You could have made me drop my food," the man yelled.

All thoughts of apologizing abruptly decided they would much rather be used on someone nicer and left her head. Eyes narrowing as she stood up dusting herself off, she kept a secure hold on the last month of her life.

"Look I didn't see you, ok? There's no reason to be a jerk".

The man eyed her, smirked and said " I'm a jerk huh? What are you, a chuunin? Friggin noobie kunoichi don't know their places these days."

Eyebrow twitching, Alex made a couple quick observations and remarked, "I assume that your one of those old fashioned jounin then. Figures, since you let your guard down enough for me to walk into you."

His smirk turned back into a scowl, "And just what the hell is that supposed to mean, little girl?"

_'Little girl!' _"Oh, you know, just that you think you're such a big shot and so self absorbed that you can't even tell what's going on around you anymore. Maybe you should retire?"

The Jounin grew red in the face, "You little punk! You think a little chuunin could beat me? Look at you. You look like a weakling."

By this time many people in the market were staring, wondering if a fight was going to break out. Alex placed her right hand in front of her, palm out.

"Look, I don't want to fight. I have to deliver this to the Hokage so I'm leaving," Alex angled herself to walk passed this jerkwad.

The jerkwad grabbed her free arm and pushed her back. "Oh, you're not going to use that as an excuse."

Alex tensed. "It's not an excuse. The Hokage is waiting for these to be delivered."

"Nice try runt," The jerk eyed the painting she was holding. He sneared at her then snatched the painting and folder out of her hand, "but I doubt the Hokage would want a piece of crap like this."

Alex was getting angry. You _did not _steel her work. You _did not _steel her work and then_ insult it_.Plain and simple. She went to grab it back, but Jerkwad dropped them before she could. It was like slow motion: papers slid out of the folder and scattered all over the ground, the painting creating a mini dust cloud as it landed. _This_, this was the reason why she was paranoid, because when it's a perfectly nice day _something _just _has_to happen.

"That, Jerkwad, took me a month to paint. Those papers, they're for people who want to commission something. If there is even one smudge, I swear to God!" Alex said, glaring at the idiot.

"What, are you going to cry, little chuunin? Go ahead I'm sure all these people would just love to see how weak you are."

Somewhere in Alex's psyche, the last straw of patience she had cried out in agony, which sounded more like a squeek, as it brutaly snapped in half. '_What is this guys problem!'_ Gritting her teeth, she quickly decided that, yes, he was really asking for her to kick him in the nuts. Slightly turning to the left, Alex extended her leg and delivered a swift kick to the bag that Jerkwad was holding. Peanuts, almonds, and other assorted nuts exploded from the bag, hitting the jounin in the face then cascading to the ground, joining the drawings that were still scattered there.

Jerkwad just stood there, mouth open like a fish. His expression darkened, and he snarled, "You bitch."

Alex flinched at the tone and instinctivley raised her arms in a defencive position. The jounin raised his arm, as if to strike her but then in a flash there was another hand holding on tightly to his wrist.

"Maa, as a jounin, don't you think this will put a bad mark on your record?" A bored voice asked. Jerkwad looked over to where the voice was coming from and froze. The face was hidden behind an orange book entitled "Icha Icha Paradise". The only thing visible was silvery hair that was defiantly defying gravity.

"Especially if the Hokage caught wind that you were trying to assault someone for no apparant reason, ne?" The obscured man finished.

**Kakashi's POV**

Kakashi was having a boring day. There was nobody to train with and no immediate danger to the village that needed taking care of. He was grateful when the Hokage requested his presence. It meant there would probably be something for him to do for at least the rest of the day, though that ment he would have to find an excuse to be late. He was walking through the market with his face in his book, as usual, when he heard someone yelling,

"-could have made me drop my food."

Looking over his book, he saw that people were starting to look over in the direction of the "Nuts and Stuff" stall. Following their gaze, he found the source of the commotion. All he saw was a man shouting. Kakashi recognized him from the mission room. '_Maa, a jounin yelling at a pedestrian? What was his name? Hisoka...no. Kiyoshi...no. Sakura...ah, wait, that's a different screamer. Oh! I know, it's Bob. Actually I think it was Hisoka.'_ A figure abruptly stood and a feminine voice could be heard.

"-look I didn't see you, ok? There's no reason to be a jerk."

Kakashi squinted when a flash of something metalic attempted to blind him. 'A hitai-ate? Then she's a kunoichi' He walked closer and snuck through the crowd, face back in his book. Normaly he wouldn't pay much attention to a spat between the other shinobi, but this _would_ give him an excuse to be late.

"-noobie kunoichi don't know their places these days."

He frowned when he heard Hisoka's comment of the kunoichi's status. All the shinobi of the village were comrads, and comrads shouldn't belittle each other. Give advice, yes, belittle, no.

"-let your guard down enough for me to walk into you."

'_One point for random girl' _

_"-_supposed to mean, little girl?"

_'ooo, low blow, one point for Hisoka.' _

_"-_you think you're such a big shot and so self absorbed that you can't even tell what's going on around you anymore. Maybe you should retire?"

Kakashi held back a snicker. '_Maa, the girl has spirit'_

"-chuunin could beat me? Look at you. You look like a weakling."

Kakashi furrowed his brow. 'Now that was just uncalled for. This guy is starting to get on my nerves, and I'm not even the one he's arguing with.' He tilted his head to the side when a couple of ladies started murmuring to each other.

"Oh dear, I hope they don't start a fist fight. Can you just imagine the damage to the market?"

"Oh my, that would be a lot to clean up!"

"The Hokage should keep a better eye on the ninjas."

Kakashi noticed from the corner of his eye that the girl tried to get passed Hisoka.

"If their getting this rowdy then they really should do something."

The non ninja villagers always complained about pranks and other things the ninjas did but having a seriouse fight with a fellow shinobi would not look good for anyone. "Maa, Hisoka is just an old school bastard." He said with his signature eye smile. The women looked slightly shocked. Kakashi turned his attention back to the quarrel to see that Hisoka had the girls art work

"-doubt the Hokage would want a piece of crap like this."

Hisoka threw the painting and papers on the ground. '_This is starting to get out of hand'_ Kakashi lowered his book to get a better view of what was happening.

"If there is even one smudge, I swear to God!"

The thought crossed Kakashis mind that the girl looked cute with her face flushed with anger, slightly pouting. '_Heh, even her freckles get darker. She would be fun to tease._'

"-sure all these people would just love to see how weak you are."

'_I should probably stop them before something kunai start fly-_' His thoughts were cut off when the bag Hisoka was holding exploded from the force of the girls kick. This time he couldn't hold back the snicker. '_Well he really did deserve that._' Kakashi smirked until he saw Hisoka pulling his arm back, palm open. He moved so quickly, nobody had time to react. He had a firm grip on Hisokas wrist, preventing him from following through with his attack. "Maa, as a jounin, don't you think this will put a bad mark on your record?" He didn't know why but the way but he felt enraged that Hisoka would try to harm the blonde. Kakashi was certain, judging by the silence and increasing fear radiating from him, that Hisoka knew that it was in fact the ledgindary copy-nin who stopped him. "Especially if the Hokage caught wind that you were trying to assault someone for no apparant reason, ne?"


End file.
